frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iguchi Corp.
Iguchi Corporation (also known as I.G.U.C.H.I) is an OCU Japanese corporation and WAP manufacturer. Their products can be seen in most ''Front Mission'' games. Overview Aside of WAP parts, they also manufacture pharmaceuticals and military vehicles. They became a subcontractor for Yagisawa Industries during the African Conflict and to Sakata Industries during the 2nd Huffman Conflict, which allowed them to sell Sakata's wanzers such as the Type 65, Type 90 and Type 150 series. Eventually, in the 2094, three years after 2nd Huffman Conflict, Iguchi acquired Sakata Industries and became the largest WAP manufacturer in the OCU. Known Products WAP/WAW *Lylas (Front Mission 3) *Quint series (Front Mission 4, Online) *Arco series (variation of Quint) *Kyojun series (Front Mission 3, 5) *Kyokei (Front Mission 3) *Hoshun (Front Mission 3) *Type 65 (Front Mission 4) *Type 90 (Front Mission 4) *Type 150 (Front Mission 4) *Type 99 Gekyu (Front Mission 2) *Type 100 Kakyu (Front Mission 2) *Type 102 Kyojin (Front Mission 2) *Housin/Gaihou (Front Mission Online) *T-1 Brutal Wolf(Front Mission 5) *T-3 Terror Wolf (Front Mission 5) *T-xa Dire Wolf (Front Mission 5) Land Vehicles *Type 10 Light Tank (Front Mission First) *DAIAN A23-A truck (Front Mission First) *DAIAN T-22 truck (Front Mission First) *Mk8 Support (Front Mission 3) *Type 9 Armored Car (Front Mission 3) Fortifications *12mm Machine gun turret (Front Mission 3) Weapons Machine guns *Type 95 machine gun (Front Mission 2) *Type 103 shoulder-mount machine gun (Front Mission 2) *Type 100 Kakyu built-in machine gun (Front Mission 2) *Type 65 X built-in arms machine gun (Front Mission 4) *Type 67 built-in arms machine gun (Front Mission 4) Shotguns *Higa T95G (Front Mission 2) Rifles *Iguchi Type 3 (Front Mission 4) *Iguchi Type 5 (Front Mission 2089, Online, First, Front Mission 4, 5) *Iguchi Type 501 (Front Mission Online) *Iguchi Type 502 (Front MIssion 2089, Online, First, 4, 5) *Iguchi Type 503 (Front Mission 5) *Iguchi type 98 rifle A/T98 Rifle A (Front Mission Online) *Iguchi type 98 rifle B/T98 Rifle B (Front Mission 2) *Mk9 Sniper (Front Mission 2) *Mk11 Sniper (Front Mission 2) Bazookas *Caiard (Front Mission 2) *Caiard 10 (Front Mission 2) Cannons *Hunagi Type 3 (Front Mission 2) *Hunagi Type 3 Alt. (Front Mission 2) *Krems 40 (Front Mission 2) *Type 100 Kakyu 75mm built-in body cannon (Front Mission 2) Grenade Launchers *IGUCHI type 7 (Front Mission First, Online) *IGUCHI type 701 (Front Mission Online) *IGUCHI type 702 (Front Mission 2089, First, Online) *IGUCHI type 80 (Front Mission Online, 4) *IGUCHI type 81 (Front Mission Online) *IGUCHI type 82 (Front Mission Online, 4, 5) *IGUCHI type 82A (Front Mission Online) *IGUCHI type 82B (Front Mission Online) Missile Launchers *Adler (Front Mission 2) *Adler G (Front Mission 2) Rocket Launchers *Albatross (Front Mission 4) *Wildgoose (Front Mission 4) *Warbler (Front Mission 2) *Egret (Front Mission 2) *Egret F (Front Mission 2) *Ragosu (Front Mission 2089, 4) *Ragosu 204 (Front Mission Online) *Ragosu 205 (Front Mission Online) *Ragosu 206 (Front Mission Online) Anti-Aircraft Rocket Launchers *Egret AF (Front Mission 2) Pile Bunkers *Sharp Pile (Front Mission Online, 3) *Sharp Spike (Front Mission 3) *Sharp Pile S (Front Mission Online) *Sharp Pile SS (Front Mission Online) *Heavy Pile (Front Mission Online, 3, 4,5) *Heavy Pile 91 (Front Mission Online) *Heavy Pile F (Front Mission 5) *Heavy Pile SD (Front Mission 5) *Last Stake (Front Mission 3, 4, 5) *Last Stake 72 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 76 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 80 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 84 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 88 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 92 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 96 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake 99 (Front Mission Online) *Last Stake F (Front Mission 5) *Last Stake S (Front Mission 5) *Last Stake SP (Front Mission 5) *Grinder I (Front Mission Online) *Grinder III (Front Mission Online) *Grinder V (Front Mission Online) *Grinder VII (Front Mission Online) Rods *Riot Baton (Front Mission 3) Knuckles *Heavy Weight Shields *Mk6 Shield (Front Mission 3) *Mk10 Shield (Front Mission 3) *Type 198S (Front Mission 2) *Type 201S (Front Mission 2) *Type 203S (Front Mission 2) *Type 417S (Front Mission 2) *Riot Shield (Front Mission 3) Beam Weaponries *Heavy P-Gun (Front Mission 3) Railguns *Type 81 85mm Electromagnetic Railgun (Front Mission Alternative) - according to FM Historica, its supposed to be manufactured by Jade Metal, but in-game, it's manufactured jointly by Yagisawa Industries and Iguchi Backpacks (Item) *BP-T3A (Front Mission 2) *BP-T4C (Front Mission 2) *BP-T5A (Front Mission 2) Computers *NC-168/Crier (Front Mission 2089, First) *NC-268/Quo (Front Mission 2089, First) *NC-368/Fraxion (Front Mission 2089, First) *NC-548L/Elwakt (Front Mission 2089,First) *NC-862/Kainon (Front Mission 2089, First) *Isthmus-1 (Front Mission 2) *Isthmus-2 (Front Mission 2) *Isthmus-3 (Front Mission 2) *Isthmus-4 (Front Mission 2) *Isthmus-5 (Front Mission 2) Trivia *The company was founded in 1953 *By 2112 (the year Front Mission 3's story begins), the CEO of the company is Iguchi Yu *Iguchi Corporation also has a branch in Manila, Philipines. Category:Corporations Category:Corporations